


«Гарри»

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В окно постучали, и Гарри изумленно оглянулся: незнакомая серая сова нетерпеливо скакала по карнизу. Открыв окно, он впустил птицу и отвязал письмо. Он точно знал от кого оно, хотя почтальона видел впервые. Более того, он готов был поспорить на сто галеонов, что сможет угадать текст послания, не разворачивая его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Гарри»

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано в 2013 году.

\- Что, Поттер, сотрудники вашего отдела снова оказались неспособны справиться с такой элементарной задачей, как определить парочку простейших зелий? – радушный хозяин отступил вглубь прихожей и как-то очень театрально взмахнул худой рукой, приглашая посетителя в дом. 

Неадекватное приветствие не выбило из колеи: перед тем, как покинуть Аврорат, Гарри больше часа настраивался, он был к этому готов – ну хорошо, пусть _не к этому_ , пусть не прямо с порога, но ничего хорошего от Снейпа он не ждал. Пройдя в захламленный даже больше чем обычно кабинет-лабораторию, он, не церемонясь, сбросил с кресла пачку журналов и уселся с максимально возможным в данной ситуации комфортом.

\- Во-первых, ваша работа, как внешнего консультанта Аврората - выполнять абсолютно любой заказ вне зависимости от его сложности, а во-вторых, вы даже не видели зелий. Ребята бились больше суток, прежде чем признать поражение, - Гарри извлек из кармана уменьшенный резной ларец и, придав ему нормальный размер, аккуратно установил на стол.

\- Зря, - хмыкнул профессор, усаживаясь на круглый табурет и левитируя на рабочий стол принесенное сокровище, - стоило сдаться намного раньше – сколько бы времени сэкономили. 

Гарри молчал, глядя, как профессор расставляет колбы с разноцветными жидкостями на столе – бок о бок, точно оловянных солдатиков перед игрой в войнушку. Тонкие пальцы порхали над столом так легко, как будто ни они сами, ни довольно внушительных размеров склянки ничего не весили, как будто в отдельно очерченной зоне стола царила невесомость, но все это было не важно. 

\- А почему прислали вас? – неожиданно прервал молчание Снейп. - Ни на что, кроме курьерской работы, уже не годитесь? 

Гарри молчал. Он отстраненно думал о том, что уставший Дэвис описал заказ как _«мерлиновы подштанники, не представляю, что это за дерьмо»_ , а значит и Снейпу ни за что не справиться с определением содержимого двенадцати флаконов быстро, и, наверное, будет вполне нормально вот прямо сейчас сухо попрощаться и уйти. А результаты заберет кто-нибудь другой. Мантикора разберет, на что, в самом деле, он надеялся, когда вызвался отнести сюда чертов ларец.

\- Поттер, вы оглохли или язык проглотили? – вдруг рявкнул Снейп. Гарри даже не вздрогнул, когда тот одним молниеносным рывком оказался перед его креслом и почти физически ощутимо вонзил в него свой ненормальный полный негодования взгляд. – Я спросил вас, откуда зелья?

\- Не спрашивали, а легилименцию я так и не освоил. 

Он был так близко, тонкие губы кривились в знакомой ухмылке, и запах этот его травяной щекотал ноздри, но ничего в душе не оживало – ни раздражение, ни тем более обида. Отболело все, отмерло, высохло, рассыпалось пылью и вымелось из души порывами прошлогоднего ветра. Вот так-то, профессор.

\- Вам совсем все равно, Поттер? – Снейп стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и, похоже, не собирался возвращаться к работе. Незнакомая маггловская клетчатая рубашка была слишком велика и этим только подчеркивала почти болезненную худобу профессора, его волосы были затянуты в тугой хвост, но если бы он их распустил, - думал Гарри, - непременно было бы видно, что они отросли почти до самых лопаток – так, как он когда-то хотел. В черных глазах плескалась злость, и усталость, и что-то еще, что Гарри, к своему удивлению, так и не сумел идентифицировать. Все изменилось: и волосы, и одежда, и взгляд. И он сам, совсем теперь здесь чужой, изменился так сильно, что ему все равно.

\- Зелья изъяли у торговца запрещенными ингредиентами, - он невозмутимо смотрел на Снейпа и думал о том, кого из ребят пошлет вечером забирать заказ, - в Лютном, - зачем-то пояснил он и сцепил пальцы в замок – так стало еще легче. 

Профессор моргнул. Потом моргнул еще раз и расхохотался – почти истерически, и тут только Гарри понял, что тот пьян куда сильнее, чем ему показалось вначале, и вот это отчего-то разозлило его в три раза сильнее, чем вся та хрень, которую Снейп здесь нес уже битых четверть часа.

\- А почему мне должно быть не все равно? – он вскочил со своего кресла и вцепился в ворот профессорской рубашки. – Почему, блядь, мне должно? Кошки, наверное, тоже должны изумляться, почему это мышь, с которой они так долго играли перед тем как сожрать, лежит полузадушенная под их растопыренными когтями и больше не пытается убегать, так? А не пошел бы ты на хуй, Северус! Глотай свои настойки, давись своим ядом, ненавидь всех, включая себя самого, только прекрати изводить меня! – Гарри разжал пальцы и отпрянул от своего противника так резко, словно только что узнал, что у того проказа. – Меня нет, - выдохнул он уже почти спокойно, - я твоя выдумка, я призрак.

Ответом ему был хлопок аппарации – чертов Снейп оставил его одного в своем доме, в своем кабинете, бросил давиться собственной яростью и отчаянием. Ну почему он все еще чувствует? Как можно что-то чувствовать к такому, к такому… Гарри заорал в пустоту, разбежался и со злости пнул шкаф – результатом была острая боль в ноге и со скрипом открывшаяся дверка, за которой испускал мягкое серебристое свечение наполненный воспоминаниями думосброс. 

Злость исчезла так же внезапно, как накатила, а вместо этого стало смешно и тоскливо одновременно. Боль в ноге отлично гармонировала с болью в сердце, и Гарри кусал губы и впивался ногтями в ладони, стараясь убедить себя, что ему больше не нужно все это дерьмо, но уже точно знал, что через пару мгновений рванется и так же безрассудно, как когда-то в прошлой жизни, нырнет в снейповскую память. 

Серебристые блики дрожали на внутренней стенке шкафа, и сопротивляться далее их зову было невозможно. Два шага, руки на шершавом и грубом, как вся его жизнь, краю каменной чаши, ощущение падения в холодной тьме, тошнотворное кружение, сопровождаемое чувством собственной низости, подлости. Все закончилось быстрее, чем ему помнилось, и через несколько секунд он уже стоял посереди того же самого кабинета-лаборатории. Снейп, сидевший в кресле с бокалом своей отвратительной настойки в дрожащей руке и кутавшийся в тонкий черный халат, почему-то казался еще более хрупким и беззащитным, чем в той огромной рубашке. На столике рядом была пристроена ополовиненная бутылка. Сердце Гарри болезненно сжалось.

\- Кое-что в этой жизни не меняется, - очень тихо обратился к бокалу профессор и сделал большой глоток, - правда, Поттер?

Гарри вздрогнул – он никогда не слышал, чтобы чьи-то воспоминания обладали способностью общаться, а значит... Он рванулся к Снейпу, намереваясь вновь вцепиться в его воротник и тряхнуть хорошенько, выбить объяснения, как он сумел устроить такой спектакль и зачем, но рука прошла сквозь покрытую старыми шрамами бледную шею с резко выступающим кадыком, и перед глазами заструились радужные блики, похожие на пятна бензина в лужах. Это совершенно точно было воспоминание.

\- Не знаю, когда, - губы Снейпа кривились, углубляя и без того ярко-выраженные носогубные складки, - но я отчего-то не сомневаюсь, что ты влезешь сюда, поэтому считаю нужным тебя предупредить, что ничего нового, интересного и уж тем более здравомыслящего ты здесь не увидишь, - он покачал в ладони бокал, - сам понимаешь.

Гарри не понимал, ни хрена не понимал, да и смотреть почему-то больше не хотел – нужно было только собраться с силами и дернуться, вырваться, вынырнуть из этого безумия, но ноги будто приросли к полу. 

Снейп-из-прошлого одним глотком влил в себя остаток настойки, поморщился, закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем – какого черта! – новый водоворот утянул Гарри в холодную муть. 

Какое-то время он не мог сообразить, где оказался, но вскоре до него дошло – это был малый торжественный зал на восьмом уровне Министерства. Именно здесь когда-то вручали дипломы об окончании школы Авроров ему самому и его сокурсникам.

\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – под аплодисменты немногочисленных присутствующих торжественно провозгласил со сцены Робардс, и Гарри в который раз замер с открытым ртом: это и был _тот самый_ день, а ведь он и понятия не имел, что Снейп находился тогда в зале. Обнаружился профессор в узком простенке у самого входа – стоял, не двигаясь, узкий и бледный, похожий на восковую куклу из музея мадам Тюссо, и неотрывно смотрел за тем, как раскрасневшийся новоиспеченный аврор, спотыкаясь от волнения, забирается на сцену получать свои корочки. 

Картинка дрогнула и пропала, вихрь памяти подхватил Гарри и вышвырнул в самую середину безлюдного зимнего Хогсмида. Пурга была на удивление сильной для этого обычно тихого места, ветер завывал в ушах, а по обледенелой каменной мостовой неслась с сумасшедшей скоростью поземка. Он уже знал, что увидит сейчас, ведь когда-то тоже любил вспоминать этот поистине волшебный вечер. 

Через мгновение из-за поворота действительно возникли две закутанные в шерстяные мантии фигуры – Северус и он сам. Они шли на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, и профессору приходилось повышать голос, чтобы слегка перебравший Огденского Гарри смог расслышать его лекцию о вреде алкоголизма в шуме ветра. Нынешний Гарри смотрел на них во все глаза, на душе потеплело, и губы его против воли растянулись в улыбке. Вот сейчас, через секунду... Его более юный двойник вдруг неловко взмахнул руками, заваливаясь на бок, но Снейп как будто ждал этого – вытянув вперед руки, он рванулся и обхватил узкие плечи своего спутника, прижимая к себе. Они замерли так ненадолго, выравнивая дыхание, и профессор попытался отстраниться, но сделать этого ему не позволили – что есть мочи обхватив руками поясницу ошарашенного Снейпа, Гарри-из-прошлого прижал его к себе и, залившись краской смущения, спрятал лицо в вороте мантии. 

Водоворот свернулся вокруг обнимающейся парочки, закружился быстрее, полыхнул красным и, превратившись в яркое пламя разожженного камина, выбросил Гарри в гостиную Северуса Снейпа в том самом доме, откуда началось его путешествие. Откуда-то просачивалась, вплывала едва различимая в треске жаркого пламени старая французская песня. _J'ai reçu l'amour en heritage, un matin au pays des cigales, la folie et le génie voyagent, bien au delà du temps, bien par dessus des oceans_ *, - неземным свои голосом рвала на части душу Нана Мускури, и Гарри знал – на стареньком проигрывателе в кабинете кружится заезженная до дыр пластинка, и мог бы даже не оглядываться: он хорошо помнил, что происходило на жестком диване тем январским вечером – их с Северусом первый раз, _настоящий_ первый раз. 

Сначала было странно до одури смотреть со стороны за своей неловкостью, неопытностью, за торчащими лопатками, растрепанными волосами и зажмуренными глазами – он так боялся тогда сделать что-то не так, показаться смешным, нелепым, ни на что не годным, но Северус не смеялся. 

\- Все будет хорошо, Поттер, - он взял своего партнера за подбородок и серьезно заглянул в глаза, словно взгляд этот, густой как мед, мог убедить в чем-то перепуганного мальчишку.

\- Может, уже пора прекратить называть меня по фамилии? – попытался разрядить обстановку Гарри-из-прошлого, глупо хихикнул и умолк, как подбитая посереди трели птица. 

\- Я не сделаю тебе больно, - он лгал, конечно, но они оба знали, что это ложь во спасение. 

Словно боясь быть услышанным, Поттер, почти не дыша, смотрел, как Северус выдавливает на ладонь смазку, целует своего молодого любовника в губы, наклоняясь, закрывая обзор, но Гарри не надо видеть – он помнит, помнит обжигающие пальцы, нежно и уверенно исследующие, ласкающие, растягивающие, помнит, как за каким-то хреном кусал губы, пытаясь сдержать стоны, а потом наплевал на весь чертов мир, стонал, гнулся и задыхался, плавясь в сильных руках, подаваясь навстречу, насаживаясь на пальцы. Никогда не забудет ту боль, которую ощутил, когда пальцы сменило нечто большее, пульсирующее, жадное – он будет хранить воспоминание о ней, как коллекционеры хранят самое ценное свое сокровище в самой защищенной ячейке Гринготтса. Хриплый и протяжный стон Снейпа завершающим аккордом пронзил тишину – пламя в камине почти погасло, гречанка Нана давно допела свою французскую песню.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо тебе, - шептал срывающимся голосом мальчишка на диване, а Снейп лежал на нем сверху и не двигался. Мы уснули тогда так, - вспомнил Гарри, и, улыбаясь, позволил вихрю памяти нести себя дальше по их с Северусом совместной жизни.

\- Это не любовь! – вцепившись в рабочий стол склонившегося над бумагами Снейпа затянутый в алую аврорскую мантию Гарри-из-прошлого захлебывался обидой и едва сдерживал слезы. – Изо дня в день слушать твои издевки, оскорбления, обвинения в тупости и бездарности! Ни на что не годности! Я стараюсь для тебя, я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы нам было хорошо вместе, но тебе наплевать! Такой не бывает любовь, так не живут нормальные семьи!

\- А кто говорил про любовь, Поттер? – Северус наконец посмотрел на него. Гарри помнил этот взгляд, ему казалось, что ничего, кроме равнодушия он в нем не увидел, но почему-то теперь, со стороны, все выглядело совсем иначе: усталость, глубокая печаль, какое-то не вяжущееся с образом его друга смирение – вот что таилось на дне внимательных и таких родных глаз. К горлу подступил комок, и пришлось резко тряхнуть головой, чтобы прогнать непрошенное чувство. Не раскисать, не увлекаться, не ностальгировать, - твердил он сам себе, - не забывать о сегодняшнем дне, в котором ничего не изменилось – наоборот, стало в разы хуже.

\- Поттер! – взвилась его прошлогодняя копия, иррационально не отреагировав на слова про любовь. – В том-то и дело, что Поттер! Доброе утро, Поттер! Спокойной ночи, Поттер! Поттер, спасибо за трах, блядь! Наверное, с проститутками и то нежнее обращаются, чем ты со мной! Знаешь что, Северус? – он резко успокоился и приблизил свое лицо почти вплотную к лицу Снейпа. – Разберись в себе. Если решишь, что я тебе нужен таким, какой я есть, попытайся отыскать в себе хоть немного тепла. Хотя бы ту кроху, которой хватит на то, чтобы называть меня по имени. 

\- Я так понимаю, ты меня бросаешь? – голос профессора был холоден и спокоен, темные глаза больше ничего не выражали, но со стороны было видно, как задрожало сжатое в пальцах перо. Он не заметил этого тогда.

\- Поттер тебя бросает, а не я! – молодой аврор пулей вылетел из кабинета, закружив за собой водоворот памяти.

Гарри снова стоял в кабинете перед сидящим в кресле Снейпом, глаза его были совершенно мутные, и пустая бутылка валялась на полу у ног. 

\- Жаль, что ты не можешь мне сейчас сказать, так ли ты это помнишь, - он хрипло усмехнулся, и закончил, - Гарри.

Вихрь опутал профессора с ног до головы, туго свернулся и дернул Гарри в темноту, вверх, в настоящее. Он стоял у открытой створки шкафа, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в края каменной чаши и чувствовал, как по щекам, Мордред разберет от чего, струятся слезы. Он знал, что в помещении больше не один, но не мог найти в себе сил повернуться и встретиться глазами с реальностью.

\- Ты все это подстроил, да? – прошептал он, так и не оторвав ладоней от думосброса. – Ты специально меня довел, чтобы я сотворил что-то подобное?

\- Специально, - голос пустой, механический, нереальный. - Вот только передумал почти сразу и вернулся спустя три минуты, но было поздно. Ты всегда был проворным, По… - он осекся. - Неважно, все это не стоит внимания. Я закончу работу и сам доставлю результаты в Министерство. 

\- Ты не можешь работать в таком состоянии, - Гарри повернулся. Раз уж _все_ неважно, то не важны и слезы на его лице. – Анализ зелий может подождать до завтра.

Снейп кивнул и без сил прислонился к косяку. 

Как они оба ухитрились довести себя до такого состояния? 

~*~*~

Сообразив, что уже в третий раз перечитывает один и тот же абзац в отчете стажера Рэнделла, Гарри мысленно взвыл и откинулся на спинку стула. Попытка поработать перед сном позорно провалилась – мысли без конца возвращались обратно к событиям сегодняшнего дня. Взглянув на их жизнь со стороны, взглянув со стороны на себя самого, он многое готов был сейчас пересмотреть. Первое и последнее свидание походило на картинки «До» и «После» из дамских журналов – вот только наоборот: «После» оказалось в разы безобразнее и неприятнее, чем «До». Он был готов – на полном серьезе – поговорить с Северусом, обсудить все – вот только незаконченное _Поттер_ отбойным молотком стучало в висках. Ну почему, черт его подери, Снейпу легче устроить этот фарс с думосбросом, чем назвать его по имени в глаза? Это не укладывалось в голове, царапало, жгло изнутри. 

В окно постучали, и Гарри изумленно оглянулся: незнакомая серая сова нетерпеливо скакала по карнизу. Открыв окно, он впустил птицу и отвязал письмо. Он точно знал от кого оно, хотя почтальона видел впервые. Более того, он готов был поспорить на сто галеонов, что сможет угадать текст послания, не разворачивая его.

\- Гарри, - сказал он сове, словно желая, чтобы она стала свидетелем его догадливости. Сова ухнула и запрыгала по столу, как теннисный мячик. – Ответа ждешь, глупышка? – он развернул пергамент и впился взглядом в единственное слово, выведенное острым уверенным почерком. 

\- Гарри, - прочитал он сове вслух и расхохотался. – Ну что тут ответишь?

Он схватил перо, обмакнул его в чернильницу и, наставив не меньше дюжины клякс, приписал на том же пергаменте: 

«Ты идиот! Идиот, идиот, идиот! Ты непроходимый идиот, Северус Снейп! Мерлин всемогущий, какой же ты идиот!»

**fin.**

____________

* Я получила любовь в наследство  
Однажды утром в стране цикад  
Безумство и гениальность пролетали  
Прямо над временем  
И проплывали по дну океанов

Nana Mouskouri - L'Amour en Héritage:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uaw5a-v7v5s


End file.
